


Сборник пирожков

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Когда меня все совсем заебывает, я пишу пирожки. Поэтому они полны безысходности. И матов.





	Сборник пирожков

**Author's Note:**

> Это искусство. Я так сказал.

заколебала безысходность  
все сука бренный мир прощай  
пойду покушаю печеньки  
и чай

одно говно на белом свете  
пойду помру зачем мне жить  
в сердцах воскликнул я устало  
и задолбавшись спать пошел

самоубиться я пытался  
но как-то что-то не пошло  
уже наверно раз пятнадцать  
наверно все же не судьба

мы трахались с тобой так страстно  
под райским деревом в саду  
а что уже настало утро  
закрыл компьютер спать пошел

я не могу самоубиться  
ведь если сдохну то тогда  
не будет больше такой няшки  
как я

со смертью мы давно знакомы  
мы с ней хорошие друзья  
я просто на нее обижен  
что забирает все не тех

так хорошо легко приятно  
и так спокойно на душе  
а это сон тогда понятно  
вокруг опять одно говно

на вдруг возникшую проблему  
я спать уверенно пойду  
пусть как-нибудь сама решится  
а я и так уже устал

реальность может измениться  
от самой маленькой хрени  
кирпич на бошку шибанется  
если свернешь ты не туда

хочу уйти под одеялку  
от всех больших суровых бед  
там хорошо тепло спокойно  
там можно спрятаться от всех

вся жизнь проходит в ожиданьи  
и непонятно что потом  
как это все мне надоело  
бля ампутируйте мне мозг

я был когда-то суперменом  
я всех спасал я всех любил  
но как всегда остался с носом  
дебил

я говорю что я родился  
на апокалипсис смотреть  
давно однако это было  
пиздец

вокруг меня одни могилы  
и полусгнившие тела  
а я хочу чуть-чуть живого  
тепла

вся жизнь проходит как-то мимо  
в ней нет почти что ничего  
я был бы счастлив если б только  
в ней больше не было дерьма

я лох я проклял свою душу  
да лучше б дьяволу продал  
я б пожелал апокалипсис  
и посмотрел как все помрут

ну почему мне с детства люди  
все время трахают мозги  
мозгами типо значит можно  
тюрьма за это не грозит

сожги людей спаси планету  
ей ведь и так уже пиздец  
а люди глупо рассмеялись  
придурки я ведь не шучу

лежал спокойно на кровати  
мечтал о смысле бытия  
но тут внезапно вперлись люди  
сказали мне что смысла нет

я прожил много разных жизней  
за кучу разный чуваков  
но мне приходится быть женей  
и очень долго умирать

то ли смеяться то ли плакать  
я прожил восемнадцать лет  
но так и не узнал как можно  
тут побыстрее умереть

хаха коровы не летают  
хаха какой ужасный бред  
а я коварно ухмыльнулся  
ведь идиотам не понять

хочу пушистого айошу  
мими кавай и аняня  
смотрю вокруг и ужасаюсь  
хуйня

хочу я быть пушистым сефой  
сойти с ума и трахнуть мир  
все просто я люблю пушистость  
и думаю что мир дерьмо

оставь себе свою реальность  
я в ней рождаться не хотел  
я был бы счастлив если б мог бы  
я быть пушистым мужиком

где мой пушистый няшный сефа  
пусть быстро всех людей убьет  
и заберет меня подальше  
я так от этого устал

жить в этом мире невозможно  
да я не очень-то хочу  
я просто жду пока однажды  
за мною сефа ни придет

никто меня не обнимает  
никто не гладит по башке  
не шепчет ласково на ушко  
смотри я всех поубивал

няшки няшились пушисто  
мимими и аняня  
а потом приперлись люди  
разнесли вокруг говно

о нет мне места в этом мире  
любое место не мое  
все потому что невозможно  
здесь быть эльфийским королем

а я в зеленом лихолесье  
бегу по полю нюхая цветы  
а санитар пришел в палату  
разрушил весь мой хрупкий мир

о трандуил владыка леса  
пленил меня своею красотой  
как жаль что я рожден в эпохе  
не той

долой людей давайте эльфов  
пушистых няшечек моих  
как жаль что люди блять рожают  
не их

я б был твоею королевой  
а может даже королем  
а лучше все же леголасом  
гыгы понятно почему

а мне бы смелости набраться хоть немного  
чтоб смочь решительно шагнуть в окно  
там нет говна, царит свобода  
там есть пушистый трандуил

а если б я был королевой  
я б убивал всех одной левой  
я б смог послать тогда всех дур  
на ish ka khe ai dor gnur

он так красив, великолепен  
его величественный вид  
о что со мною ведь впервые  
я полюбил не маньяка

хотел бы быть я леголасом  
любимым сыном короля  
я б был ему хорошим сыном  
из леголаса сын плохой

маньякам уголовный кодекс  
не разрешает убивать  
а королю все это можно  
король ведь сам себе закон

лесной король пушист и няшен  
и смотрит на людей как на говно  
казнит легко кого захочет  
ах как мне жаль что я не трандуил

ах как бы я хотел в средневековье  
пойти работать палачом  
но все же лучше быть конечно  
пушистым сыном короля

как хочется чтоб размножалась пицца  
не наступал чтоб новый день  
чтоб только комп еда яойчег  
чтоб люди не мешали жить

я мужика увидел в стрингах  
он мое сердце покорил  
а может все-таки не сердце  
пойду пожалуй подрочу

о не постичь тебе той боли  
что чувствуешь открыв глаза  
и понимая что проснулся  
хотя ты думал что не спал

в аду гореть при жизни можно  
а в рай при жизни не попасть  
рай никогда никто не видел  
так сука есть ли он вообще

а если б пицца размножалась  
то я бы пиццу разводил  
а если б размножались люди  
велел кастрировать бы всех

вокруг понтуются ебланы  
один взобрался выше всех  
он на вершине пирамиды  
но пирамида из говна

я общество людское презираю  
оно давно утоплено в говне  
я где-то там внизу страдаю  
на самом-самом-самом дне

о что вы нет не бесконечен  
мой недописанный роман  
я ведь когда-нибудь подохну  
и больше ничего не напишу

вам не понять моих страданий  
вы примитивны и глупы  
пошли вы все в большую жопу  
я улетаю все пока

тепла мне в жизни не хватает  
совсем как выжить нет идей  
подбросьте в печь еще немного  
людей

он продал душу за бессмертье  
оставил черта в дураках  
а черт с ухмылкой поздравляет  
ад уготован на земле

ты был со мной все время рядом  
с тобой я спал с тобой я ел  
вот только жаль что ты не можешь  
помочь мне донести арбуз

ты завладело моим сердцем  
мы будем вместе всем назло  
я так люблю тебя о боже  
бухло

я богом проклятый изгнанник  
нет мне пристанища нигде  
безмолвно я опять страдаю  
в пизде

каким же мерзким и пропащим  
стал этот гадкий глупый мир  
все потому что это божий  
сортир

шагну в окно я без раздумий  
навстречу счастью полечу  
а вы остались в этой жопе  
и будете в аду гореть

в аду гореть совсем непросто  
но я справляюсь на ура  
всю ночь мечтаю о покое  
весь день проклятья бормочу

так ненависть сжигает мое сердце  
так мучает душу мою  
а если полюблю тебя ты сдохнешь  
как жаль что я тебя не полюблю

решительно дерьмо отринув  
иду вперед к своей мечте  
не знаю я что ждет меня там  
но хорошо мне по пути

кругом царит пиздец и хаос  
не будет лучше никогда  
я откровенно заявляю  
нам всем пизда

жизнь так нелепа и ужасна  
не факт что будет лучше смерть  
кури бухай убей соседей  
ты все равно потом умрешь

я так давно когда-то верил  
что я пришел сюда не зря  
что я когда-нибудь подохну  
и всем ебланам дам пизды

вам не дано понять страданий  
погрязшей в одиночестве души  
мне быстро дайте обнимашки  
а то я буду убивать

нет в мире ничего приятней  
объятий сладостных твоих  
но человеческие смерти  
мне тоже нравятся весьма

а в зелененьком лесу  
лисы хавают лису  
а ежы ее уперли  
чтобы сделать колбасу

реальность мне была послушна  
и люди жарились в котлах  
но я однажды лоханулся  
и вылез с мамкиной пизды

аа доктор мы его теряем  
в сердцах вопила медсестра  
ты не боись ответил доктор  
он далеко не убежит

а если пиццы захотелось  
то пиццу надо расхотеть  
на пиццу ведь копить придется  
как люди копят на айфон

а два дебила это сила  
и грабли общие у нас  
зато ты хокку написала  
мне про говняшное говно

а я упоротый мудила  
и я обидел всех людей  
я думаю что эти твари  
достойны все в аду гореть

я вас проклятые людишки  
хочу на части покромсать  
ах как меня вы заебали  
пойду еще я накачу

и не о чем мне больше сожалеть  
и счастья в жизни больше не осталось  
мне выйти бы в окно и улететь  
мне нахуй ваше бытие не всралось

а афтар вышел из запоя  
и проду снова написал  
вот я закончил две страницы  
пойду пожалуй отдохну

и как железо заржавеют  
давно усопшие сердца  
а чтоб они не заржавели  
их надо смазывать бухлом

в окно шагнуть решившись смело  
вещички в чемодан давай пакуй  
залезь на подоконник неумело  
и громко крикни слово хуй

а как задрало просыпаться  
и видеть тонны мерзких рож  
хочу сегодня не проснуться  
и больше никогда вообще

я не умею улыбаться  
я очень грустный человек  
я рассмеюсь когда увижу  
как вы все ляжете в гробы

мое давленье просто жопа  
мне фору даст пенсионер  
старушка лет под девяносто  
и старикан на костылях

мой разум затуманен алкоголем  
и на куски душа расколота моя  
а вы идите нахуй лесом-полем  
домой за горизонты бытия

мои мечты меня уносят  
туда где хаммер дом леса  
я там так сильно изменился  
а может просто стал собой

плывут причудливые рыбы  
в той грязно-серой глубине  
где я сижу и утопаю  
в говне

я в лес хотел бы переехать  
где нет людей и нет говна  
а если есть говно то можно  
удобрить сад и огород

говно сбежало из сортира  
о боже мой кокой кошмар  
догоним и вернем обратно  
говну не место вне говна

Я вызвал на помощь рабочих спецназа.  
Меня засосало в глубину унитаза.  
Они подослали ко мне водолаза,  
Жаль он явился без противогаза.

Словно мыши в сыре,  
Я застрял в сортире.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, то вам не помешает накатить или принять разувидин во избежание тяжелой психологической травмы.  
http://cs621428.vk.me/v621428235/3d4/suOm_Fid4gs.jpg


End file.
